


All In a Day

by chxronica



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10218395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxronica/pseuds/chxronica
Summary: Cheryl is going to propose to Veronica but life gets in the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This features my original characters that are Jason Jr. Carson and Aden.  
> anon: Cheronica - I like fluffy, soft Cheryl. Cheryl being sweet to Veronica. Cheryl defending Veronica. Cheryl asking Veronica to marry her.

Cheryl had a plan for the night that she proposed to the love of her life but it all went out the window when Veronica got held up by her boss. She had waited thirteen years she can wait another day.

By the time Veronica has gotten home she is exhausted and throws off her shoes and laying down on the coach, her head resting on Cheryl laps. If she could stay like this forever she would, but there’s a frantic knock on the door and Cheryl is getting up to answer it.

Cheryl goes to answers the door and who was outside surprised her. There at one in the morning is her thirteen year old nephew, Jason. “Hey Love, who’s at the door?” Veronica asks.

“It’s Jason,” Cheryl says and Veronica sits up instantly. 

“What’s the matter JJ?” Cheryl asks him while leading him towards the coach. 

He takes a minute to collect himself before he responds. “Carson and I went to see a movie and after I walked him home but then he kissed me and I panicked and I ran and this was the first place came to mind.” He thinks hard for a minute before making and “oh” face. “Shit this makes it seem like I don’t like him.”

“Why is everybody being so loud?” Aden asks groggily as he pads down the hall rubbing his eyes. 

“Hey Jason do you want to stay over here tonight and we’l talk in the morning?” Cheryl asks the young boy.

“Hey, what’s up Jason?” Aden says to his cousin. 

“Not much, dude. Can I really stay here? Can we talk now?” Jason replies to Aden first and then asks Cheryl his questions.

“Of course JJ, I’ll have Veronica call your mom.” Cheryl says and then turn to Aden. “Can you set up the air bed and grab a pair of extra pj’s for Jason?”

“Yeah Mom, but they might be big for him,” Aden replies because he may be a year younger he a good two inches taller. 

“Grab your smallest pair. Now Jason come with me,” Cheryl says leading him towards her bedroom. 

“Do you like Carson?” Is the first thing that Cheryl asks once the door is close.

“I’m not sure. How did you know with Veronica?” he asks her.

“I didn’t always know. I didn’t realise it until she was dating Betty senior year and for some reason I was extremely jealous. I was lucky that they didn’t work out because that meant I had a chance with her and that lead us adopting Aden and tonight was suppose to be the night we got engaged. But sometime we let real good ones through are grasp and you regret not embracing your feelings.” Cheryl explains to the boy who has so much to learn about love.

“I know I like him, but what if I messed it up after tonight?” Jason asks worry covering his face.

“Then you make it up to him,” Cheryl says.

“Thanks Aunt Cheryl,” Jason says and she pulls him into a hug. “How were you going to propose?”

“I was going to take her to dinner and then a stroll through the park and then finally stargazing at the place we had our first kiss,” Cheryl says still nervous about the thing that was happening that night. 

“You’re such a sap. You can still do it, you know? Just leave us here and take her stargazing,” Jason says because he wants his aunt to have the night she wanted.

“Can I trust you two not to do anything?” Cheryl asks with a knowing look.

“Of course you can. Just tell Veronica we need some bro time and that you should do something for an hour or two,” Jason says.

“You know you’re smarter than I give you credit for,” Cheryl says standing up to grab the ring from her bedside table.

“Now go get your girl,” Jason says.

Cheryl has to convince Veronica to leave the two boys, her motherly nature taking over her, she finally gets her out when she says they’re just stargazing in the backyard.

After and hour of laying there talking and cuddling they decide to pack up and go inside. When they role up the blanket Cheryl uses this as an open and gets down on one knee.

“Veronica Lodge you are the best thing to happen to me. You believed and supported me when nobody even myself didn’t and that sparked our friendship. Then I slowly started to fall in love with my best friend and I didn’t realise it until I thought it was to late but then fate gave me a chance and I am so so so glad that I took it. Because Veronica Lodge I love you and I will as long as I am alive and I know you don’t think marriage is a big deal but I want to show the whole world that I love you. So Veronica, will you marry me?”

Veronica had figured out that Cheryl was going to propose to her but she wasn’t ready for what she had said to her. She found it very hard to come up with anything but somehow she got out a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and kudos are appreciated! My tumblr is @chxronica


End file.
